The long-term objective of this project is the evaluation of the potential of liposomes as carriers of anti-tumor agents. Several model systems of ligand associated liposomes are analyzed to obtain information on the generation of functionally active targeted liposomes. The in vitro interaction of targeted liposomes with specific cell types is investigated also in the presence of serum proteins. The contribution of the cell type to the mechanism of uptake of liposomes is evaluated.